Bronze dragonflight
thumb|Bronze Dragonflight thumb|A Bronze Drake *'Leader:' Nozdormu the Timeless *'Domain:' Time *'Breath:' Lightning, Sand (mostly arcane magic) *'Locations:' **Eastern Tanaris **Caverns of Time **Western Plaguelands (Chromie, a bronze dragon in gnomish form, resides in the inn of Andorhal) **Silithus From the RPG Book: Manual of Monsters: :Bronze Dragons are smaller and more agile than dragons of the other flights, and they appear to be built for speed rather than stamina. Their bodies are thin and dexterous, with scales almost metallic in appearance. :Bronze dragons are very cunning, much like blues, and value wisdom and patience over all else. They exist to keep the timestream inviolate and the order of events progressing as the fates intended. :To facilitate this, bronzes are often seen near humanoid civilization. They keep watch over occupied regions to watch the development of other races and monitor how events impact the progress of fate. :Recently the Bronze Dragonflight has returned to the deserts of Silithus for the first time in ten thousand years. Noteworthy Members Bronze dragon names sometimes end in "ormu" or include "dorm," but more frequently (at least in WoW) have names that relate to elements of Time. *Anachronos *Chronormu (Also known by the guise Chromie) *Grakkarond *Soridormi (Also spelled Saridormi) *Zaladormu *Chronalis *Occulus *Tick Factions The Brood Of Nozdormu When the Titans first descended on Azeroth, vanquishing the Old Gods and bringing order to the world, the Highfather of the Pantheon himself empowered the great dragon Nozdormu with some of his own cosmic powers, enabling the dragon to guard time itself and police the ever-spinning pathways of fate and destiny. And so, the stoic, honorable Nozdormu became known as the Timeless One. Ever since then, Nozdormu's Brood has guarded the timestream from all who would seek to disrupt its flow, guided by the Timeless One's wise, all-knowing counsel. Now, the bronze dragon Anachronos has returned outside the Caverns of Time in the Tanaris desert, the Bronze Dragonflight's home and province. Events have been set in motion that will shape the future of all of Azeroth, as the attention of the '''Brood of Nozdormu' is focused on Ahn'Qiraj, the fortress city of the Qiraji. A terrible darkness is building up beyond the Scarab Wall, enough to give pause even to the Timeless One himself. The dragons are rallying their champions to descend into the nightmarish hives beneath Ahn'Qiraj and to finish what they have begun.'' Reputation :Killing monsters in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj (and Bosses in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj will give you reputation with the Brood of Nozdormu, which is required for each class's 5-piece set as well as a ring that improves with reputation level. :World Of Warcraft.com has a Brood of Nozdormu reputation page. The Keepers of Time At the heart of the Tanaris desert lie the Caverns of Time, home of the bronze dragonflight. Nozdormu and his flight work to safeguard the time stream against all who might disturb the delicate pathways of fate. Lately a malevolent force has infiltrated the timeways, and the efforts of this mysterious enemy could lead to a destabilization of the world, and even time itself. The '''Keepers of Time' have detected interference at several key points in the history of Azeroth. Thrall's escape from Durnholde Keep is being sabotaged to prevent the son of Durotan from fulfilling his destiny of freeing his people and becoming the greatest warchief the orcs have ever known. The same forces working to undo Thrall's escape are also trying to erase the very event that led to the First War and ushered in an age of chaos on Azeroth: Medivh's opening of the Dark Portal. Last but not least, the outcome of the Battle of Mount Hyjal, where the orcs, humans, and night elves stood united against the the might of the Burning Legion, is being altered as well.'' Reputation :You can gain reputation with the Keepers of Time by running the two instances in the Caverns of Time and completing one-time quests there. You can gain reputation up until exalted by doing runs of Old Hillsbrad and Black Morass. Black Morass gives a little more reputation per run and is generally easier to find a group for. The one-time quests for the events in each instance yield substantial chunks of reputation. :World Of Warcraft.com has a Keepers of Time reputation page. The Scale of the Sands The '''Scale of the Sands' is a secretive subgroup of the Bronze Dragonflight, led by Soridormi, prime mate of Nozdormu. Arazmodu is a member of this faction. A friendly reputation with the faction is required to enter the Battle of Mount Hyjal.'' Reputation :You can get a base ring and upgrade it to a better ring by gaining faction with The Scale of Sands. Each time you reach a new level of reputation, go get your ring updated. There are four possible ring choices and upgrade paths: Sage, Restorer, Champions, and Defenders. This is similar to the Brood of Nozdormu ring upgrade quests. :World Of Warcraft.com has a Scale of the Sands reputation page. Category:Dragons Category:Bronze Dragonflight